Viva el Siglo XXI!
by annkarem
Summary: -bueno, eso hay que averiguarlo, ¿no lo cree? – y todo iba bien asta un grito de una persona que ya conocía muy bien arruino la atmosfera, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. -¡Ahomeee! Sal de donde estés!- -oh no es inuyasha…- NUEVO
1. Chapter 1 ¡Desesperada!

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

Cap. 1

¡Desesperada! -

Estaba sumamente cansada, tenia días en los que el no dormir bien hacia trisas su espalda, el cargar la gran mochila amarilla acababa lo poco que quedaba de ella y el medio demonio no ayudaba para nada, ahora tenia unos humores de los mil… (_Irónicamente)…_ demonios, yo como toda una dama y mujer civilizada trate de tener paciencia pero esta tiene su limite, cada día era una cosa diferente; _que perdíamos tiempo,… que éramos lentos y no nos apurábamos,… que seguía molestando a shipo…, que no quería que fuera a mi época,… que no había mas ramen, que no quería acerca a koga,… y que naraku estaba cerca._ Solo recordarlo era un estrés, últimamente era insoportable escucharlo, necesitaba urgente mente una vacaciones, y si eso es lo que necesitaba! ,Ya era tiempo de regresar a su casa, con su familia, a su tiempo…su época, decidido no importaba cuanto protestara ,gritara inuyasha, esta ves utilizaría la mágica palabra …_abajo!._

…

Decidida con la frente en alto con el paso firme y con su mochila en el hombro se enfrenaría al medio demonio, no importara la cantidad de palabrotas, maldiciones y protestas que pusiera seria sus "vacaciones" lejos de andar de tras naraku buscando los fragmentos de la perla, si señor se lo merecía tanto!.

Llegue asta a el que estaba sentado recargado al un tronco mientra los demás estaban ocupados con no se que cosas.

-inuyasha hay algo que te quiero hablar… y es enserio- trato de lo mas neutral que pueda pero con tan solo verlo ya se como va reaccionar.

-así… y de que quieres hablar- ahh el muy tonto me esta ignorando…ya vera!

- bueno lo que quiero decir es que…

- que… que?- decía con los ojos cerrados como si tuviera la situación bajo control _ cretinoo!_

-Que me voy a mi época, por un tiempo y no acepto ninguna negativa con eso me refiero a ti inuyasha- si! Muy fácil, crei que habría un _estas loca! Estamos por escontra a naraku!_ Y algo por el estilo pero veo que esta madurando.

- me sorprendes lo tomaste muy bien, eso quiere decir que no te opondrás, bueno veo dentro de 1 mes- medí media vuelta por el mismo camino por donde había llegado cuando me detuve en seco.

-no, no iras…- voltee lo encontré en la misma posición no se había movida para nada y esto asustaba no era normal que inuyasha tomara las cosas tan calmadamente y mas cuando hace días esta como loco.

- que?...que dijiste- suspira profundamente, el contar hasta 100 no serviría de nada .

- si lo que oíste – abrió los ojos y me miro, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, estaba serio y los ojos tan fijos que era como ver a seshomaru y los volvió a cerrar. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- y por que razón Tria que obedecerte!- ya había explotado- tengo mas de 2 meses que no voy a mi casa!, necesito regresar inuyasha!- y el seguía ignorándome.

- te estoy hablando! No me ignores!-cuando los demás hicieron acto de presencia.

- que pasa Ahome por que los gritos?- sango si alo mejor podría ayudar!

-es que este… tonto! No quiere que regrese ami época necesito volver!-

- y para que quieres ir Ahome?- me pregunto sango.

- como que para que?, ¿es que no sedan cuenta?- la rabia, que sentía por dentro me aria estallar y para el colmo la entupida actitud de inuysha empeoraba mucho.- quiero descansar! Si!, Eso es lo que quiero, descansar pasar un rato sin tener que preocuparme si naraku esta cerca, que cuanto nos falta por reunir la perla, que cuan lejos estamos de un pueblo , que si que esto, que el otro , voy a estallar!...- me sentí un poco mejor pero al mismo tiepo mal ya que sango no tenia la culpa como para desquitarme con ella.- discúlpame sango… no fue mi intención desquitarme con tigo… es solo que necesito un tiempo para mi… tengo ya 18 y no e podido realizar nada de lo que una chica de mi edad normalmente hace…- todos miraban atentos a lo de que decía, sango y miroku cpmredia a lo que referia y eso me iso sentir bien, por lo menos ya tenia un poco de apoyo por parte de llos solo faltaba decirles cual era mi idea.

- entiendo el punto al que quiere llegar señorita Ahome, y es estoy totalmente de acuerdo en un descanso y… creo que todos necesitamos uno … ¿que opinas sango?.

- creo que no nos caria mal un descanso, después de todo y atenemos mucho tiempo… si mas lo recuerdo desde que nos conocemos que no tenemos un poco de tranquilidad para nosotros- que bien ¡estaba por gritar de alegría! Pero como rápido llego y así se fue.

- ja! Hasta risa me dan!... como se les ocurre tomar un " descanso" que no ven que naraku esta reuniendo fuerza a ¡horita mismo! De veríamos estar por llegar al próximo pueblo pero noo… están pensado hacerle caso a esta!- señalando me ami lo cual no me gusto para nada - pues están muy equivocado que tomares es descanso, por que nos iremos YA!.

- espera un momento inuyasha.- dijo miroku- como tu amigo creo que lo mejor seria dejar que la señorita Ahome regrese a su época, ya que para nuestra desgracia nosotros somos humanos y tu solieres la mitad y no resistimos como tu. Además ya no tenemos provisiones, ni medicinas y la señorita Ahome ya necesita algo de ropa nueva … mírala como esta la pobre toda llena de parches y rasgada – mire Haver mi vestimenta la cual era cierto lo que antes era un pantalón y una blusa ahora era un "shorts" una pierna era mas larga que otra y ni blusa ni hablar de ella.

- es muy cierto inuyahsa, si quieres que siga recolectado los fragmentos con tigo dejaras que me balla y no haras nada para impedirlo, y si tanto aprecio me tienes dejaras de estar CON ESOS HUMORES QUE ME TIENE LOCA!-instintivamente sango, miroku y shipo se hicieron así atrás- creo que Ahome si esta muy enojada- dijo shipo

- y como no estarlo – lo encare –¡si tengo dos meses que no puedo dormir bien!- sentí a que me quebrada por dentro- mi improvisada cama a sido hojas secas y el suelo! , por que alguien…- mirando a inuyasha que este estaba algo asustado y con enormes ojos de _yo no rompo ni un plato_ – se le ocurrió destrozarlo por que según el era mucha carga! ¡Por dios! Si hasta tu lo usaste! y no,no y aun hay mas… necesito, no!, me urge un día en un SPA, mis extremidades inferiores lo cuales antes eran mis piernas, están todas raspadas…- y comencé a llorar- to..tyodas resecas y maltratadas… por que… ya no tengo ni.. Loción!... si mencionar mis manos, todas mi bonitas unas están todas quebradas y …y .. Maltratadas, mi… mi cabello…es un ¡asco!, hace tiempo que no tengo mi shampoo, lo necesito!- y cubrí mis manos mi cara algo mojada por mis lagrimas, todos se quedaron callados, tenían cara de _lo siento… pobrecilla… como sufre…mírala tiene razón!- _y… hay cosas por las cuales las mujeres pasamos inuyasha… y tu! Mismo deberías darte cuenta… para nosotras no es nada facil cargar con los malditos malestares menstruales y somos dos! Mujeres!, necesitamos ciertas cocas esos problemas, pero como e podido ir a mi casa, oh! Me equivoque… ¡no me has dejado! ¡Hace mucho que no tengo!.. Y dime?... ¡Como arreglo el maldito problema!.

- a…ahome.. creo… que es algo que… no le interesa a inuyasha- me dijo sango muy apenada.

- No Sango!, por su culpa la otravez pase la vergüenza ¡mas grande de toda mi vida!, como te sentirías que cierta persona notara que andas en tus días!, que te digiera – imitando una voz de hombre- _humana, deberías ducharte en un lago cercano, antes que otro demonio perciba que andas…en esos días- _no sabia a lo queseé refería! Asta que me di cuenta por que lo decía, en mi trasero había una enorme mancha roja oscura, me quise morir!- _por tu expresión… es un torpe descuido humana- _ y el muy cínico ¡hasta sonrío!

- qui… quien era?- me pregunto sango, ya que lo tros dos solo mirabas al suelo algo avergonzados, si como no!.

- para mi desgracia, quien te imaginas cuando dije _humana._

- fue seshomaru- dijo miroku.

- si! El muy maldito se burlo!- solo de acordarme de esa socarrona sonrisa me gas de agrh!- por esa y muchas mas razones me ire!y no me importa si te gusta o no, ya esta desidido!- lo tome de el aori lo more lo mas enojada posible, setia que esta la tipica vena higurachi aparecia en mi frete la cual me hacia ver mas enojada.

-Es…es…ta bein Ahome… podras irte…

-en cerio?.

-Si… solo un acondicon… que me traigas mucho ramen! Y ni un dia mas!.

- Claro! Todo el que quieras! Y no solo eso, les traeré frituras a todos!- sin mas tome mi mochila la que antes era amarilla y ahora es café y Salí corriendo- adios! Los veré pronto!.

- es increíble como se puedo comportar una mujer cuando quiere algo- dijo miroku.

- para que veas… toas témenos un limite y ese lo paso Ahome.

- si pobre Ahome… por la culpa de inuyasha por todo lo que tiene que pasar-dijo mirando acusadoramente a inuyasha.

- Ahome es un aexajerada!.. no aguanta nada.

- tu! Eres el que no aguanta nada, bien que te doblegaste cuando te tomo por el aori..

- tu cállate mocoso!- y le pego en la cabesa a shippo.

- bueno… creo que será mejor ir a la aldea para descansar un poco- dijo miroku

- si,si tienes razón … kirara!-

Ahome es una exagerada, para que tenia que decirme todas esa s cosas, nunca entendere a las mujeres!... y ahora que aremos todos estod dias, ¡me volveré loco sin hacer nada!, espero que Ahome cumpla y traig amuchas sopas ramen por qie sino, seria la ultima ves que la dejara ir.

/

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 ¡I'm back!

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

Cap. 2

¡I'm back! -

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Ahome decidió tener sus vacaciones, afortunadamente naraku no había dado problemas en los que no pudiéramos manejarlo una o dos veces el fastidioso de seshomaru había "ayudado",

Lo cual era de mi total desagrado, sango y miroku y shippo hacían recorridos por los pueblos cercanos y yo estaba al pendiente de que Ahome regresara, según los días que tenia contado llegaría entre hoy o mañana y si no iría el mismo y la traería a rastras por más abajo que digiera.

Ya podía saborear las deliciosas sopas instantáneas y las frituras que había prometido, y para que negarlo este tiempo sin verla se le había echo eterno, si cuando se va por un fin de semana o unos tres días no aguantaba las ansias de verla, de sentir su aroma, su mente viajo a las palabras que dijo cuando se fue, acerca de su comportamiento y no lo podía evitar desde hace tiempo empezó notar los muy evidentes cambios físicos en ella, desde que la conoció fue una joven algo mas desarrollada para su edad, y de eso se dio cuenta, pero quiso ocultarlo cuando emprendieron a la recolección de la perla. Pero ahora ya no les podía evitar, su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones subidas de tono, sentía unas ganas de tocar ciertas partes de ella cuando la llevaba en la espalda o cuando sabia que se estaba bañando quería observarla y meterse con ella, la sangre le corría rápidamente por todo el cuerpo y con un solo pensamiento cierta parte racionaba y tenia que acudir al lago mas cercano o riachuelo y hasta incluso a la ayuda manual, según mioga era hora de "descargar" tensiones, que era tiempo de entrar al maravilloso mundo de los placeres carnales por decirlo asi, pero como el era mitad demonio era mas intensas las sensaciones por no llamarle ganas, y que para la edad que tenia hace tiempo ya debería Haver experimentado el acto.

A pesar que era algo sumamente vergonzoso, era cierto y era importante y tenía que hacer algo, para poder llevar la fiesta en paz y seguir en busca de la perla de shikon y por supuesto de naraku. Cuando aparecieron miroku, sango y shipo montados en kirara.

hey inuyasha… ¿aun no a llegado Ahome? – me pregunto shipo.

No…aun no a llegado, pero no a de tardar- le conteste sin mirarlo, estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol justo en frente del pozo.

¿Y piensas esperarla aquí inuyasha? Y si no llega hoy … ¿iras por ella?.

Por supuesto que ire por ella!, ¡le dije que no quería ni un día mas! Si no iría por ella- por estar hablando con ellos no note como eran lanzadas unas cosas de color negro desde el pozo.

¿ Que es eso?- grito shipo apuntando al pozo, \ y vimos como mas cosas eran arrojadas del pozo, y un aroma dulce y tropical inundo mis fosas nasales y de pronto se asomo una la cabeza con unas extrañas cosas negras en los ojos, como una especie de antifaz

¡Hola!... ¡I'm back! – era Ahome! Y lucia diferente!.

¡Ahome!- gritaron todos incluyéndome.

Que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo shipo mientras brincaba sus brazos.

Ahome te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto nos hiciste falta…- mujeres siempre tienen que hacer un drama.

Señorita Ahome que bueno que a regresado, ves inuyasha no haría falta que fueras por ella-dijo mirando yo solo lo ignore y avance a ella.

¿!Se puede saber por que tardaste tanto?- la encare y no pude evitar sentirme algo intimidado por ella.

Hay inuyasha! que… calida tu bienvenida…pero no importa !ya que estoy contentísima por darles lo que les e traído!- dijo muy entusiasmada, pero seria interesante saber que era lo que traía, ¿y si eran mis sopas instantáneas y las frituras? Creo que seria lo único bueno que le veía al echo de que se hubiera ido tanto tiempo.

De verdad nos trajiste algo para nosotros?.

Claro shipo como olvidar a los amigos?, !oh no puedo aguantar ver sus caras cuando vean los regalos!, será fantástico!.

Y… que es todo esto y lo más importante… ¡¿que es lo que traes en la cara?

Ahh esto… son mis lentes de sol- y se los quito donde todos pudimos ver un ligero bronceado en su piel, ¿que había echo en su época para verse diferente?

Tus que?...- exclamaron todos.

Mis lentes de sol, me protegen de los rayos de sol… mira- y se los mostró e sango- …póntelos…- y lo hiso.

Ohh! Es como si mirara de noche… pero puedo ver muy claro… ¡y sii ayuda para el sol!

Ahh me alegra que te gustara! Te los voy a regalar… eso si cuídalos mucho ya que son muy caros, son de marca…armani.

Y todo esto…- dijo señalando a todas esas cosas que arrojo desde el pozo-…son mis maletas y mi bolso, asi que ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a la aldea que también le traje algo a la anciana kaede, inuyasha tu toma esto, esto y…esto, eso si con mucho cuidado ¡no lo vallas a romper!- gruñí y tome lo que Ahome medio pesaba mucho, y comencé a caminar hacia la aldea dejando a los demás atrás.

Miroku tu cargaras con esto, son los materiales de curación.

De acuerdo señorita Ahome.- y prendió a seguir a inuyasha

¿Y yo Ahome? También quiero ayudar.- dijo shipo con la voz más dulce posible.

Si,si ten esto son algunas vendas mas.

Ahome… te ves diferente ¿que te chistes?-pregunto sango

Lo notaste!... los demás no lo notaron.

Claro eres mi amiga, pero no te preocupes por ellos.

Si tienes razón… pero te cuento cuando estemos abriendo las maletas ahora lo primordial ¡es que vean sus regalos!.

Estas muy emocionada con eso, ¿que nos trajiste?

Oh! Eso es una sorpresa!.

¡ Se pueden dar prisa! ¡ no tenemos todo el día!- grito inuyasha a lo lejos.

Hay Inuyasha eres insoportable!.

/

Continuara…

Quiero hacerlo lo mas cómico posible y espero que le guste ya que pondré varias situaciones

Cómicas y chistosas, espero ver sus comentarios y criticas y si quieren sugerir algo háganmelo saber besos!

Asii… dense una pasada por mis otros fincs… bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3 sexys regalos

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

- Cap. 3 -

- sexys regalos -

Estamos todos sentados en la cabaña que compartíamos, lo único que nos separaba era eran las maletas que estaba entre nosotros, cada uno tenia una curiosidad por saber que era lo que había traído… bueno todos inuyasha que seguía con el mismo humor que cuando me fui. Ya hablaría con el y lo obligaría decirle que era lo que tenia.

Aclare mi garganta para comenzar a hablar.

bueno chicos el momento de entrarle sus regalos a llegado… primero comenzare con las damas- señalando a sango- después con el pequeño- refiriéndome a shipo- y por ultimo los caballeros.- abrí la primera maleta negra y saque unas bolsas de papel con rayitas moradas y rosas, muy mona por cierto, con el nombre de "victoria's secret" – mira sango estos son unos fragancias que se usan las chicas de mi época, como podrás ver huele delicioso – y tome su muñeca y rocíe con el atomizador en el, la fragancia comenzó paseo libremente por la espacia, donde los demás olieron el dulce aroma de Strawberries and Champagne llamándoles la atención

ohhh gracias! Ahome… esto tiene una aroma delicioso- dijo una muy contenta sango, que ponía un poco en las muñecas y cuello.

No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste!... y espera hay mas-le mostré un estuche de maquillaje y accesorios de fantasía, juego completo que era la crema corporal y unos juegos de bra y pantis color rosa y morado muy coquetos.- este es para ocasiones especiales… úsalo bien- y le di una picara mirada a ella y al monje, mostré el conjunto y tan pronto miroku lo pudo ver sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

Ahome! Como se te ocurre mostrarlo asi!- dijo sango totalmente sonrojada.

Hay!... no pasa nada… o si? Yo diría que a alguien le gusto mucho-.

Por supuesto que si! Señorita Ahome- y este poso su mano en cierta parte de la exterminadora- fue un regalo muy interesante- y plaff !… sango estampo su mano en la mejilla del monje.

Deja de decir tonteras…que dirá Ahome.

Yo diría que ya es muy normal, pero no importa! quien sigue! …mmm creo que es turno de… Shipo!.

Por supuesto que es mi turno Ahome! ¿Que me trajiste?- saque de la maleta un gran paquete – mira esto! Es un carro todo terreno a control remoto y una gran bolsa de dulces y chocolate.

Wouu!- exclamo shipo- pero… ¿que es?- peor que tonta soy! El no sabia nada de esas cosas tenia que ilustrarlo- mira shipo es un carro a control remoto… a mi hermano le encantan estas cosas el sugirió comprarlo para ti ¿te gusta?

Si! Y mucho… ¿como se juega?- abrí el paquete y saque el juguete de el, los demás estaban igual que curiosos que shipo, no se perdían de los movimientos que hacia poniéndoles las baterías y prendiendo el pequeño interruptor del carro- con esto lo controlas a distancia, las baterías es lo que le da energía y hace que se mueva, y con esta pequeña palanca avanza hacia delante y atrás y con el volante giras a hacia los lados… ¿entendiste?

Sii…. ¿Puedo ir afuera a jugar?

Por supuesto! Anda- me sentí muy feliz por shipo, bueno seguían el resto de los chicos- bueno como verán solo faltan el moje miroku e …inuyasha

No puedo esperar Haver que fue lo que trajo Ahome.

Feh! yo no necesito nada… solo quiero mis sopas e ir tras naraku…asi mas vale que te a purés!

Mira…inuyasha en primer lugar no me grites- me pare frente de el e instintivamente sango y miroku retrocedieron- en segundo no creo que por perder 1 o 2 horas encontraremos a naraku y además … deja de comportarte como un niño!.- regrese a mi lugar y puse mi mejor sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¿en que estábamos?...

En…lo que me había traído.

Asi! Bueno miroku como hay un menor con nosotros… esto es para que tengas cuidado- saque una bolsa de blanca y dentro de ellas había 4 revistas para caballero, una era Maxim, la otra era sport illustrated y dos play boy- estas son las que los hombres y jóvenes de mi época ven cuando… quieren… estar bien, así que mucho cuidado de que no las vea shipo.

La cara de miroku era todo un Picasso, los colores séle subieron al rostro y los ojos le brillaban como si fueran unos enormes luceros.

no lo puedo creer! Gracias!... ahora envidio el no vivir en su época…con todos estas maravillas!- un tremendo plaff… se escucho en la cabaña.

Ahome como se te ocurre darle estas cosas!...de por si es todo un pervertido y tu les das mas material, incrementaras su perversión- bueno songo tenia razón, a lo mejor era mucho para el.- pero… no creo que sea tan malo, muroku tendrá que prometer que no se extralimitara con esas revistas, si no… adiós.

No! no,no prometo comportarme bien y no mostrar mas signos de perversión, es una promesa- juro solemnemente y puso su mano en su pecho.

Esta bien… confiare en ti- y continúe sacando los de mas regalos para el, era un perfume de Calvin Klein, un par de gorras con una frase en ellas " I love L.A" , solución para afeitar, un llavero, un par de ropa interior- y … ¿esto?.- me pregunto.

Es ropa interior! Como a sango le traje, a ti también… no me digas que no te gusta… son monos ¿no crees?- y lo era! Eran unos boxer holgados con los típicos dibujitos de corazones rojos, los otros eran de rayitas horizontales de color negro y blanco muy al estilo mimo y el otro era amarillo con lunares verdes, lindo!.

Ehh… ¿gracias? Por esto- señalando a los boxer- y muchas! Gracias por todo esto.

No hay de que.

Creo que mi ropa interior es mucho mejor que la tuya...- dijo sango con un poco de bula- y es cierto son tan lindos…sobretodo este- y tomo el re lunares.

Si, pero el que mas me gusto fue el de corazones!

Tienes razón Ahome…

Bueno ya! Creo que es el turno inuyasha…anda inuyasha acércate, no quieres ver que te trajeron.

Feh!... ya les dije que ami no…- cayo de golpe cuando le mostré su gran dote de frituras y sopas instantáneas de diferentes sabores.- decías…yo creo que nada, verdad inuyasha- me quito de las manos una enorme bolsa de cheetos.

Eres muy predecible inuyasha –comento miroku- pero con una de estas mas que callado.

Si, ahora no se puede quejar de que Ahome se fuera.

Es que es como un niño pequeño… - este solo los ignoraba mientras comía rapiñadamente las frituras.- ahora ven y siéntate para que veas lo que traje…-saque otro paquete de boxers pero estos eran mas… sexys si se le puede decir, eran de los que eran completamente pegados y no dejan nada a la imaginación, eran cuatro: uno gris, blanco, negro y uno rojo , cuando mostré el paquete el pobre casi de atraganta al ver a las fotografías de los modelos con esa pequeña prenda, y depronto mi mente viajo . ¿Cómo luciría el con uno de esos? Terriblemente bien, hasta creía que le quietaría el puesto a los modelos de Calvin Klein, sin mencionar a los otros, sango tenia los colores muy subidos de tono y miraba a otro lado, y miroku…tenia una muy diferente.

Señorita Ahome, de verdad le agradezco que haya pensado en mi para sus regalos pero creo que no hay mejor que yo para que sea el dueño de esas prendas- era mi imaginación o miroku quería las prendas de inuyasha y no las suyas – asi que el malagradecido de iniyasha no las quiere… pues yo si.

No no miroku estas son el tu ya tienes las tuyas- le conteste.

Feh! Yo no quiero esas cosas! Ni siquiera lo pienses Ahome!.

Pero que tiene de malo, todos en mi época las usan… además son muy cómodos- dije y ellos me miraron raro y con los ojos abiertos.

No miren asi yo tengo unos…claro son para mujer, además si no te los pruebas no sabrás si te gustas o no- rompí el paquete y saque uno el de color rojo y lo extendí- mira y es rojo para que haga juego con tu ahori – el no estaba muy convencido de tomarlo y mucho menos ponérselo.

Segura que son cómodos?- pregunto miroku- por que …como se ve en la imagen , todo esta muy…apretado- yo bien quitada de la pena le conteste.

Para nada! Esta echa con una tela estimable… ves-mientras estiraba la tela- y esto no es todo…mira Tiene esta pequeña abertura para… pues para eso- ellos me entendieron y se asombraron y sango…no cabía en su asiento.

Y…y como sabes de todo esto Ahome?- me pregunto sango.

Pues… mi hermano los usa, en las tv hay comerciales de hombres modelándolos esto ya es muy común- conteste.

Tons que…Te los quedaras y los probaras inuyasha.

Ahh!... esta bien! A ver si asi dejas de molestar…- me quito de las manos las cuatro prendas y entro a la habitación.

Hay inuyasha te pones como un niño…no peor que un niño.- de pronto caí en cuenta ¿sabría como ponérselos? Nah… no era tan tonto como para no saber, ni que fuera tan difícil.

Y asi lucen- pregunto sango.

Claro…también hay calzoncillos y…- y así pasamos unos 5 minutos en lo que salía inuyasha, al parecer a miroku le gusto mucho las cosas que utilizábamos en mi época como los perfumes y como eran recoincidas refiriéndose a que pertenecían a distinguidas marcas, el tipo de ropa para cada genero, los accesorios, si miroku viviera en mi época seria todo un metro sexual, cuando salio inuyahsa con su típico gesto.

¿Y bien? .- pregunte.

Si,si… me los quedo.

Ja! Lo sabia! Sabía que no arrepentirías.

Para la otra que sean unos mas grandes… por que creo que estos son algo pequeños…- y quede con los ojos muy abierto y un leve sonrojo, dijo ¿unos mas grandes?

Presumido…- dijo miroku con una seja arqueada- eso es algo que a las señoritas no le interesan.

Feh!.

En mi mente solo había unas palabras "_unos mas grandes… por que creo que estos son algo pequeños_"

/

Jaajja espero que les guste, fue algo difícil poner que tipo de regalos se les podía dar a ellos que viven en otra época y

Al mismo tiempo describir las emociones. Y hubo un comentario de que pusiera algunos cantantes para hacerlo mas juvenil

Jajajaj si lo pienso hacer y hasta algo de tecnología abra jajaja espero sus comentarios y opiniones jejej byeee besos!

333333333 ….


	4. Chapter 4 uff…que vacaciones!

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

- Cap. 4 -

- uff…que vacaciones! -

Después de recuperarme un poco de que aquel "pequeño" comentario continué con mi repartición, sango cambiando de tema me pregunto como me había ido en mis vacaciones, que era lo había echo y de í que les platique todo.

-cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre me dijo que mi tío Hiro había llamado- todos escuchaban atentos a lo que decía era como contara una historia.- el tío Hiro es hermano de mi padre, el vive en Estados Unidos …

-¿Dónde es eso?- me pregunto sango.

-Mmm digamos que es del otro lado del mundo.- le conteste.

-Ohhh…- dijeron todos con sorpresa.

-Bueno… desde muy joven el se mudo haya, casi no lo veíamos, creo que desde que tengo memoria solo vi como unas cinco veces, el es cirujano plástico y…

-¿Qué es un cirujano plástico?- me interrumpió miroku.

-Es un doctor… se encarga de reconstruir partes del cuerpo, hace cirugía estética – tendría que explicar mas ya en su cara había una enorme interrogante- es.. por ejemplo si una mujer quiere quitarse las arrugas de la cara, mi tio lo hace, si una persona tiene una horrible cicatriz por medio de la cirugía platica se puede borrar y no solo para eso, muchas mujeres que no están conforme con su cuerpo van con cirujano y ellos les ayuda.

-¡¿pero como? – preguntaron los tres.

-Mmm… pues…ya se!- tome una revista que tenia en mi bolso y la hojeé, me acorde qua había una imágenes de unas modelos de un antes y un después, no era exactamente lo que quería explicarle pero serviría.- miren… asi era esta modelo antes de una cirugía – les mostré una modelo con pocos pechos con algo de grasa abdominal, nada de glúteos y cara desalineada y una gran nariz – y asi es como luse a hora. – claro, muy Diferente ahora era una modelo de play boy con enormes pechos y glúteos, un perfil nuevo y abdomen y cintura firme, los chicos quedaron impresionados con lo que se podia hacer con eso de la cirugía platica.

-No lo puedo creer!- comento sango- todo eso se puede hacer?, es increíble!

-No te sorprendas sango, hay gente que se hace adicto a las cirugías…es el solo echo de cambiar de apariencia.

-Y tu te arias algo asi?- pregunto muy interesando miroku.

-Mmm… no se tal vez.- y los chicos se sorprendieron- haga mas fina mi nariz – dije mientras tomaba con ambas manos los pechos – o tal ves un aumento de busto… por ser familia tengo descuento.

-Mas!- dijo inuyasha sorprendido.

-Perdón?- le conteste- ¿crees que no lo necesito? – su carita era completamente como una rica manzana…toda rojo y brillante.

-No…es..que..

-Ya déjalo inuyahsa… sonorita Ahome continúe por favor.

-Bueno… como decía mi tío nos llamo, nos había invitado a pasar una vacaciones con el, lo cual no lo pensé dos veces y le dijimos que si, sota y yo nos preparamos y al dia siguiente tomamos un vuelo a los Ángeles, donde el vivía… y no saben que! – grite entusiasmada que asustes un poco a los chicos- es todo un paraíso! Lo primero que encuentro al bajar del avión fue a Zac Efron!- y un silencio acaparo la cabaña.

-¿ y quien es ese? – preguntaron.

-Ahh.. es que ustedes no saben lo famoso que es…es un joven actor y cantante muy…Guapo!.

-Feh!... No tanto como yo- dijo inuyasha con el seno muy fruncido, creo que estaba celoso.

-Si, si inuyahsa no lo puedo negar…pero esto, sango no crees tu que es guapo – le dije mientras le mostraba unas fotografías de miles que había tomado, por su puesto donde yo salía.- y hasta me tome una con el… claro también iba la novia.

-Pues si.. es muy guapo! Y tienes unos ojos azules muy bonitos y su sonrisa es muy encantadora y..

-Haver, Haver –dijo miroku indignado quitándonos la foto de las manos- que tiene ese que no tenga yo…

-Yo te digo!,fama, dinero, encanto…

-Es solo un niño bonito mas – comento inuyasha.

-Si, si para que irse tan lejos si aquí tienen dos, una para cada una- dijo miroku.

-Como sea, nos tomamos las fotografía y nos fuimos a su casa

-A la del joven este!-pregunto sango

-Noo a la de mi tio!

-Ahh..

Recorrimos los Ángeles, sabían que ahí viven la mayoría de los ricos y famosos…como: Leonardo dicaprio, madonna, Brad Pitt, Gwen Stefani, Avril Lavigne, Justin Timberlake, Beyonce , Britney Spe…

-Ahome no te molestes en decirnos, no sabemos quienes son – dijo sango.

-De acuerdo…llegamos a la casa de mi tio que era grañidísima! Tenia una piscina con una fuente y todo, ahí conocimos a la esposa de mi tio, es americana de nombre Hillary, se casaron hace como unos diez anos, ella tiene dos hijos uno de 21, Kevin y Anna de 10, fueron muy lindos y amables con nosotros, Anna y sota se hicieron amigos muy rápido, no paraban de jugar en todo el dia, en cambio yo me hice muy amiga de Kevin, el fue muy lindo me presento a sus amigos y hicimos muchas cosas juntos..

-Feh! Párese que no estuviste tan sola Ahome…-dijo inuyasha con algo de veneno en sua palabras.

-No, la verdad no- esto lo hizo enojar mas.- mi tío y su esposa nos llevaron a todas partes, fuimos hacer los recorridos por el paseo de la fama, donde hay estrellas en piso con los nombre famoso miren – y les mostré fotos de los lugares donde fui-

-Ohh… es interesante todo esto Ahome- me dijo sango- me gustaría conocer todo lo que hay en tu época Ahome.

-Algún día amiga… yo misma te llevare.

-Como hay mujeres bonitas en ese lugar donde fue- se refería a las coladas que salían en las fotografías-son muy peculiares.

-Si… la mayoría de las americanas son rubias y de ojos azules.

-Y este quien es Ahome?- pregunto miroku.

-Ahh el es mi "primo" Kevin…guapo verdad.

-Para ti Todos en tu época son guapo Ahome-dijo de mala gana inuyasha

-Bueno inuyasha es que el primo de Ahome de verdad lo es- comento sango.- y tiene un bonito color dorado en su cuerpo y que cuerpo!.

-Haver…- me acerque y es que veían las fotos donde salía solo con un short de playa pues estábamos en la playa- asii y es que es practica el fútbol americano y los deportes extremos por eso tiene ese físico, y el bronceado es por que va mucho a la playa.

-Y lo vuelvo a repetir para que se van tan lejos, si aquí tienen unas joyas como nosotros, y si hablamos de cuerpos es que no nos han visto como dios nos trajo al mundo…

-Y si quieren bronceados andamos medios desnudos para que nos pegue el sol- dijo inuyasha, el es mas alterado de los dos, eso de hacer cumplidos a otros no le gusta mucho que digamos, pero se ven muy lindo los dos celosos, asi que decidí picarlos mas.

-Pero no es lo mismo- dije- a ustedes ya los hemos visto cuando les curamos las heridas… y no se sientan mal pero… son nada del otro mundo- eso si que fue un duro golpe para su ego y lo disfrute- en cambio nosotras huuu.-sango me miro como no creyendo lo que oía y le guiñe un ojo y capto a donde quería llegar.

-Ehhh?...así, si nosotras somos…?

-Unas hermosas jovencitas que tenemos amas de unos locos por nosotras –dije.

-Asi!-dijo muy enojado inuyasha- nombra 5 ahora mismo que según tu, están locos por ti.

-Esta bien! 1- koga… - y este gruño notoriamente- …2- hojou… 3- mi "primo" Kevin… 4- seshomaru …

-¡seshomaru! Estas loca! Crees tu que el maldito de mi hermano esta interesado en ti!- sango me pego con el codo y me dijo algo al oído.

-¿Como que seshomaru?

-Créeme por algo lo digo...-fije mi mirada en inuyasha y le conteste- si ¡ el…algún problema con eso.- este se quedo callado y de mala gana se sentó en su lugar miroku se reía por lo bajo.

-Y el quinto señorita Ahome… ¿Quién es el quinto?-me pregunto.

-Bueno es mas que obvio de quien podría ser el quinto, no sango?-

-Feh!.

-Muy cierto Ahome, muy cierto.

-En lo que iba… mi "primo" Kevin –recalcando su nombre- me enseño muchas cosas que yo les enseñare a ustedes…

-Y quien quisiera saber esas cosas-dijo inuyasha.

-Cuando dije ustedes me refería a sango y a miroku nunca te mencione, como sea… por fin aprendí a conducir, se acuerdan que hace tiempo les dije que todas mis amigas de mi época ya sabían conducir.

-Si, lo recuerdo- dijo miroku- aun que no se que sea conducir me alegro que ya sepa.

-Si Ahome me alegro por ti.

-Gracias chicos…conducir es poder manejar un auto y no a prendí en cualquier auto no,no,no aprendí en el mustang cobra descapotable- y de nuevo esa gran interrogación en su cara- este es un mustang cobra – de entre las foto busque en la que salía yo conduciendo y le enseñe – miren… ¿que tal?

-Wouuu… ¿eso es un ato? –pegunto miroku- es muy impresiónate.

-¿Y pudiste manejarlo?...tu solita.- yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y una gran sonrisa en mi boca.

-Siii me sentía poderosa…sentía que podía recorres todas las calles a toda velocidad- inuyasha se acerco para ver la fotografía. Y dijo.

-Si esos son los horribles autos que dice Ahome, son muy ruidosos y huelen mal.

-¿Tu ya los habías visto?.

-Si…cuando voy a con Ahome a su época, al principio creí que eran una clase demonios o algo por el estilo.

Y asi pasamos el resto de la tarde, yo platicándoles de mis vacaciones, coma aprendí a conducir un auto, los lugares que visite, las personas que conocí y los cientos de autógrafos que conseguí cuando iba de compras o a restaurantes y encontraba a artistas y cantantes.

Si …mi pequeño viaje a Hollywood les había gustado a mis amigos y mas cuando les di sus regalos, aprendí como poner muy pero muy celoso a inuyasha lo cual me gusto mucho y creo que lo are mas seguido y ¿por que no? Hasta puede que use las técnicas de seducción que me enseño mi tia Hillary, claro muy discretamente y me serviría mucho todo lo que traía en esas enormes maletas. es aquí cuando mi traviesa niña interior salía hacer de las suyas .

/

Espero que les guste, y si no díganme pa' mejorarlo jejejej asi! Pondré unos cantantes para que sean los favoritos de Ahome con su canción favorita para ponerlos en los capítulos futuros, y al famoso que se encontró en el aeropuerto jajaja pues no sabia a quien poner, tenia pensado en Taylor lautner o robert pattinson, pero me dije – noo quien quite que la mayoría de las lectoras no les gusten o ya esten artas de ellos .

Pero a mi si me gustan los dos y si no es de su agrado zac efron , pues que se puede hacer ya lo puse jajajajaja

Muchos besos y espero de sus graciosos comentarios 3.


	5. Chapter 5 maldita tentación

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

- Cap. 5 -

maldita!...tentación. –

Desde que habia regresado de sus vacaciones, Ahome había cambiado en ciertas maneras, bueno desde hace tiempo que dejo de húsar su uniforme, eso no era algo nuevo ya, pero ahora era mucho mas difícil el controlar los malditos instintos que salían a relucir y mas cuando era un mitad demonio. Y para mi desgracia miroku descubrió mi problemita y ahora no dejaba de decir comentarios en doble sentido, el muy maldito disfrutaba hacer me sentir incomodo de mi condición, según el quería ayudarme y como "buen" amigo que era me dio unos consejos para calmar el animal que sellaba adentro.

La gran ayuda que pudo dar es llevarlo a un burdel que el frecuento cuando era mas joven, ¿mi reacción? Lo primero que vino al mente fue molerlo a golpes y remolerlo a más golpes. Pero eso no funciono los instintos eran mas fuertes y la atracción era para cierta persona, cuando estaba cerca mi sangre corría caliente y rápidamente, era tan difícil resistirse a la ganas de tocarla y hacer tantas cosas que harían a miroku todo un santo, la vieja pulga mioga se percato del grado de mi situación y me aconsejo que aislara unos días, que eso calmaría las ansias dentro de mi, al principio renegué de la idea, ¿Cómo podía irme sabiendo que naraku se hacia mas fuerte cada día? pero el transcurrir la semana todo se complico cuando Se le ocurrió ir a la Plya.

* * *

Ese día caminábamos hacia una aldea que por lo que habíamos escuchado había sido tacada por unos demonios que poseían un fragmento de shikon, al llegar encontramos la aldea destruida pero no había rastros de los demonios, los aldeanos se ofrecieron darnos asilo para pasar la noche pero no lo aceptamos por que querríamos ir detrás de ellos,

la aldea siguiente estaba junto una costa y que ahí había un templo sagrado.

Al llegar no había nada extraño en la aldea solo eran campesinos y pescadores, por la noche fue atacada por los demonios, atacaron el templo ya que en una de las figuras sagradas había un fragmento de shikon, fue realmente fácil era un nos demonios de baja categoria, como agradecimiento los aldeanos nos prestaron una cabaña junto a una pequeña Playa rodeada de rocas y vegetación, eran de aguas de muy poca profundidad y de un azul cristalino. Todo un oasis. Pero la verdadera batalla comenzó cuando Ahome se le ocurrió la brillante idea.

-ahh! Es hermoso! …mira esa agua- exclamo contenta mientras llegaba a la orilla y mojaba sus pies- dan ganas de nadar un poco … ¿verdad sango?.

-La verdad es que si…hace algo de calor por aquí.-

-Mmm ya se!... ¿inuyasha podíamos pasar la tarde nadando?- me pregunto poniendo una cara de niña buena y junto sus manos implorando por el permiso.

-No!... tenemos que descansar y seguir con la pista de naraku, no hay tiempo de nadar así que no insistas- su cara cambio rápidamente a una de indignación .

-¿Pero que tiene de malo inuyasha? Un pequeño baño no nos cairia mal- se acerco y olio cerca de mi pelo y cuello lo cual hiso que me diera un cosquilleo – además tu necesitas urgentemente uno…por que hueles algo raro.

-Jajaj creo que la señorita Ahome tiene razón inuyasha… el calor esta algo fuerte y tu mi amigo no te vendría mal un chapuzón- se acerco a mi canina oreja y susurro – además con tu situación ayudaría calmar a tu yo interno.

-Si inuyasha no seas malo! Déjanos nadar un rato!- ese latoso de shipo, no ayudaba en nada, sino todo lo contrario lo complicaba mas-

-Ash! Esta bien! Solo por el resto del dia… mañana temprano nos iremos y ninguna escusa abra .. ¿!de acuerdo!.

-Sii- gritaron los cuatro.

-Sango! Es hora te probarnos nuestros trajes de baño- ¿trajes de baño? Por que tengo la impresión que eso es muy poca tela y mucho que dejar a la vista, sude frio.

-¿Qué traje de baño hablas Ahome?- pregunto dudosa sango.

-El traje que mostré con la anciana kaede cuando llegue… ¿no me digas no sabes cual?.

-Ahh… eso… Ahome no estoy muy segura en usarlo.

-Hay sango tu me lo prometiste.

-Haber chicas que es todo ese alboroto… ¿ y que es eso de traje baño?

-Es algo que trajo Ahome de su época… quiere que lo usemos.

-La cara de miroku cambio tan drásticamente a la de una completo pervertido ya podía leer lo que pasaba por su mente y no era nada bueno.

-sanguito, no seas mala y as le caso a la señorita Ahome que ella tan gentilmente se acordó de nosotros y nos trajo esos fabulosos regalos, lo menos que podemos hacer que despreciarlos- idiota cuando se lo proponía era muy convincente.

- mm no se.

- anda sango.. que ya me quiero meter – shipo puso su mejor carita a sango, convenciéndola rápidamente.

-ahh… esta bien lo are por ti Ahome y shipo.

- sii! Genial!...anda vamos a cambiarnos – y se fueron dentro de la cabaña, nosotros nos quedamos debajo una palmera algo caída, daba una sombra estupenda y teníamos de frete la orilla de la playa cuando miroku se me acerco con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿ahora que pervertido?... ¿Por qué esa cara?

- hay mi amigo… solo pensaba lo mucho que recordare es te día.

- ¿por que lo dices?.

- mmm ¿por que? … ¿que pasara?.

- solo espera y sabrás… solo te puedo decir que a ti también este día será de muy de tu agrado.

No entendía lo que se refería miroku, daba muchas vueltas al asunto y tampoco era muy listo para descífralo asi que lo ignore y me puse a observar a shipo jugar con la arena cerca de la orilla del mar, cuando un peculiar olor vino a mis fosas nasales, recordaba ese aroma, era el mismo aroma que había cuando Ahome regreso de su época, era un aroma tropical a frutas mezclado con el agua de mar.

-taran!... ¿como nos vemos?- mire a hacia donde provenía la voz y me quede echo piedra, ¡maldito miroku! ¡me las pagara! Sabia y no me advirtió y sabiendo en las que me encuentro, esto lo hacia mucho mas difícil y no solo había una sino dos mujeres en paños menores con esa cosas llamadas trajes de baño eran… ¡eran como las de las revistas de miroku!.

-Que? Que pinan? Apoco no es genial…- yo no sabia que decir, era muy difícil quitarle la mirada de en sima, y no que mencionar a miroku estaba completamente fascinado con la visión de las chicas con eso puesto, Ahome era la mas reveladora de las dos, era como la extraña ropa que usaba debajo de la su ropa habitual, la parte de arriba que tapaba sus senos era uan figurita triangular blanco con flores de colores y era sujetado con cordones azul cielo dejando ver lo bien formado de su abdomen plano y firme, la parte de debajo de color azul cielo y era atado a los lados, la visión de sus largas y tonificadas piernas eran un martirio para mi, sentía un fuego atrás dentro de mi que no sabia como calmar. tenia un cuerpo magnifico, digno de tocar.

El de sango tapaba un poco mas, era de un verde oliva, toda la parte de enfrente era cubierta y la parte de la espalda tenía dos lazos, a los lados de la cadera tienia como adorno dos aros. Mostraba el contorno de sus caderas y cintura, no lo podía negar tenia uno cuerpo estupendo, mire a miroku apara ver su reacción, cuando me di cuenta que estaba ya también quitándose la ropa y se quedaba puesto con unos pantaloncillos cortos , ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?.

-yo pienso que se lucen estupendas, y si no les importa también quisiera darme un baño si no les importa.

-¡claro que no!... ¿verdad sango?.

-No se… quien no me asegura que no estará de mano larga.

-Sango querida, me ofendes, yo solo quiero divertirme con ustedes y darme un rico baño en la mar.

-Mmm esta bien.

-Si! Ahora solo falta inuyasha…- ¿yo que?- ¿inuyasha no vendrás con nosotros?

-¿Para que?- tenia que mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de ella, no quería que comenzaran a sospechar mi estado, pero pensándolo bien, lo mejor era nadar un rato la fría agua ayudaría a relajarme.

-No se, al rato quizá valla.

-De acuerdo!...vamos- se alejaron y se metieron al agua, duraron como media hora, y salio Ahome, se dirigía a la cabaña, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, el sol le daba un brillo especial a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel, podía apreciar mas de cerca lo esbeltico de su cuerpo, su pelo estaba diferente lo notaba diferente y no sabia por que, todo en ella era magnífico y la vi entrar en la cabaña, mire a sango propinarle a miroku una sonora bofetada por tener la mano donde no debía y shipo hacer castillitos de arena.

-Cuando algo cayo en mis manos.

-andas en las nubes inuyasha, no te diste cuenta que me acercaba.- era cierto y eso no era nada bueno, mire a lo que me había arrojado, era un franco dorado con la imagen de un sol y tenia un oler muy atrayente.-

-¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte, Tria también su gran bolso, se sentó frente de mi y parto su cabellos, esto fue completamente una sorpresa-

-Esto es bronceador, es para que la piel tome un color dorado con el sol- derramo un poco sobre mis manos- y quisiera que pusieras en la espalda por favor.- ¡¿Qué quería que?, estaba loca o es que disfrutaba hacer me sufrir, como pretendía que le untara esto.

-Anda inuyasha o se lo pediré a miroku… creo que el lo haría con todo justo- por supuesto que no permitiría que ese monje pervertido le pusiera una mano encima, ¡jamas! así que de "mala gana" acepte.

-Esta bien!...- frote el liquido dorado en su piel estaba caliente por el sol, empecé por la nuca y toda la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, ella saco de su bolso una artefacto plateado y de el salio a lo que ella llamaba música. Y empezó a mover al ritmo de eso.

-Sabes inuyasha… abecés me gustaría que ustedes vivieran en mi época – dijo, yo seguía frotándole la espalda-… hay muchas cosa que me gustaría que aprendieran.

-¿Cómo que?- le pregunte.

-Como… bueno hay muchas cosa que no saben y que en mi época es lo esencial, como el otro día shippo me pregunto como nacían los bebes.

-¿eso te pregunto el mocoso? Y tu ¿que le dijiste?

-Pues… la verdad, tuve suerte que me peguntara como es que nacían no como se hacían jejej.

-Inuyasha…

-Que…

-¿Ya terminantes?.

-Ehh a si..

-Bueno ire a tomar el sol, ¿me acompañas?- no sabia que responder- y te pongo un poco de bronceador para que parezcas todo un modelo con el bronceado.

-Mmmm esta bien.

-Pero tienes que quitarte la haori para poder frotarte la loción.

-Y me lo quite por suerte traía unos pantaloncillos como los de miroku y se coloco de tras de mi, comenzó a frotar ese liquido mientras cantaba a todo pulmón un canción que salía de esa cosa plateada.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

No sabia que era lo que decía, pero me gustaba como cantaba, estaba contenta moviendo los brazos y caderas al ritmo de

La tonada, dejo de frontarme para poner de pie y cantar mas libremente. A lo lejos los chicos veían y y se acercaron a nosotros.

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

-¿que le sucede Ahome?- me pregunto shipo.

-Solo esta bailando- le conteste.

-¿por que miran asi? ¿Es que nunca me han visto bailar?- sinceramente no, pero lo hacia muy bien.

-¡No!- contestamos.

-¿Por qué no bailan con migo un rato así les enseñó un poco de mi época.- no estábamos muy convencido eso, pero ellos aceptaron en mi nombre, lo cual no me gusto, no haría el ridículo como lo hacia miroku en esos momento.

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us -

Ella no les decía como moverse, según ella el cuerpo sentiría el ritmo y por si solo se movería, ¿y saben que? Era cierto, enseguida empezaron a bailar como Ahome yo solo los observaba, había momentos que quería reírme de ellos pero Ahome al darse cuenta me miraba con ganas de decir abajo.

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yea, you got me

Los tres cayeron pesadamente en la arena cansados y Ahome seguía saltando y cantado como si nada, shipo solo animaba a que siguiera bailando.

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

No, the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

Till we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh (x2)

Y la música paro y con ella el baile de Ahome.

- hay chicos si fueran a las fiestas en mi época no durarían mucho.

- ¿asi son de cansadas?- pregunto miroku.

-por su puesto! Para eso son las fiestas para divertirse, bailar todo lo que puedas y claro conocer gente.-

- ¿y ese el tipo de música de tu época Ahome?

- si… y hay mas ..- toda la tarde escuchamos a lo que era música según Ahome, para mi era un montón de ruido y palabras que no entendía lo que decían, al caer la noche decidí entrar al agua, lo cual me relajo mucho, toda mi piel tenia el tono dorado a causa del liquido de Ahome, también ella tenia el tono dorado por todo su cuerpo lo cual mas que sublime para mi, también sentía el no poder ver mas la blancura que antes poseía.

Hicimos una fogata y prepararon la cena, mi platillo favorito ramen, el día estaba por acabarse al igual que las emociones que hubo en el. Y agradecía que mañana muy temprano seguirían en busca de naraku tantas distracciones no era bueno para el.

* * *

Continuraa….

Aquí les dejo una idea de los trajes de baño que usaron, esto me lo sugirió una amiga, que leyó en un fic y que tenia imágenes de los vestuarios que usaron en la historia espero k les guste, ya saben sus cometarios y sugerencias son bien bienvenidos muchos besos!

Y gracias a los que me leen. 333.

/2008/05/trajes-de-bano-de-victorias-secret-para-el-verano-2008/ bikini de Ahome el azul

.com/confeccion_de_trajes_de_bano_ traje de sango verde


	6. Chapter 6 sorpresa para dos

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

- Cap. 5 -

- sorpresa par dos -

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que regresa de mi época, las provisiones y los medicamentos ya estaban por agotarse y tarde o temprano tendría que ir por más, tenía que ser aceptado por inuyasha,

Al pelear contra naraku, dejo muchos heridos a su paso, habíamos peleado cerca de una aldea y a causa de esto, nuestros medicamentos escasearon, fue algo sumamente agotador, sufrimos muchas perdidas pero agracias a nuestro esfuerzo y a la ayuda de sesshomaru y kouga. Pudimos avanzar en la recolección de fragmentos de shikon. Esta era notablemente mas grande, Abia notado el comportamiento algo raro de el par de demonios y el de hanyou, eran visiblemente mas… ¿Cómo decirlo? Irritables y con más energía de lo habitual, como si quisieran desahogar todas sus frustraciones y tensiones durante la pelea, fue una muy intensa pelea, mucha agresividad y un comportamiento salvaje, por ejemplo sesshomaru; el era sumamente callado, de mirada fría e inexpresivo, y cuando peleo contra naraku lo hizo muy intensamente, en su cara ya no había esa fría mirada sino una de completa desesperación se podía leer sus facciones muy fácilmente, kouga que siempre la saludaba y le decía palabras tiernas pero esta fue ves fue diferente había estado algo alejada de ella, distante y cortante. Y ni que hablar de inuyasha, con el todo era multiplicado 3, todos sus movimientos, la forma de hablar hacia ella era mas brusco y nada cortes, tampoco ya no le subía en su espalda cuando viajaban y desaparecía por las noches, y eso la ponía algo triste, ya sabia a quien visitaba tan frecuentemente y mas cuando su actitud hacia ella había decaído de manera muy rápida.

Dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, tenia que descansar y regresar a su época para averiguar sus resultados para la universidad. Salio de las aguas termales y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y se fue a cambiar, al llegar a la cabaña todos estaban dormidos incluyendo a inuyasha, fue cuando tubo una gran idea, no creo que le moleste que me valla un o dos noches, al contrario podía aprovechar que no estaba para irse con la zor… digo kikyo, no seria mucho tiempo, además no creía que naraku apareciera, estaba casi completamente destruido y no era tan tonto para aparecerse tan rápidamente.

¡Si! Aprovecharía el cansancio de inuyasha para escaparse y así ella podría descansar, como ladrón a media noche tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí, toma prestado a kirara para que me llevara al poso. En un dos por tres ya estaba en el, le indique que regresara y salte hacia mi época.

* * *

Todos en mi despertaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, aun no notaban la ausencia de cierta chica que provenía del futuro, hasta que cierto hanyou abrió rápidamente los ojos, olfateo el aire y su cara formo una gran mueca de disgusto, acompañada de un grito.

-¡Ahome!- si, la chica del futuro estaba en problemas.

* * *

-Que hermoso día, los pájaros cantan, las abejas recolectan polen, el sol brilla, los chicos de la universidad eran muy guapos, si el día pintaba para bien.- comento para sí misma, pero nunca imagino el problema que causo del otra lado del pozo cierto mitad demonio esta completamente furico, nunca se debe enfurecer y engañar a un demonio o hanyou, despiertas sus instintos de depredador, no toleran las burlas y mas cuando son burlados por su presa mucho menos cuando no son estables, no tienes la misma cordura. Claro que eso nunca paso por su mente, estaban tan distraída observando el panorama que brindaba la universidad (los chicos de datación, de atletismo y los educación física ayudaba a resaltar la majestuosidad del campus) los de tercer año, los de cuarto, no que va… los de ultimo año! Eran todos unos bombones, lastima que los chicos no vivieran en este tiempo, muy rápidamente se harían populares. Un chico alto de complexión atlética y rubio, estaba sentado de tras de una meza al entras al campus, seria un orientador para los de nuevo ingreso como ella, se acerco a el para pedir información y quedo petrificada, ¿era su imaginación? O ese joven le era conocido, tendría que averiguarlo, tomo valor y dijo.

- hola buenos días, ¿donde de puedo encontrar la oficina de la orientadora?- el chico que revisaba unas listas, levanta la mirada y le contesto.

- siguen el pasillo, da vuelta la derecha en la quinta puerta de lado derecho.- ¿podía quedar mas desorbitados sus ojos? ese bello joven de hermoso mirar, cuerpo infartante y rubios cabellos sentado frente Sullo era nada mas ni nada menos que…

-¿seshomaru?...-

* * *

Continuara….

Hay mama!... ¿que hace ese bello hombre frente a ella? Pues… tendrán que esperar al otro capi! Jjajajaj besos!

Y perdonen la tardanza, pero no tenia bien aclarada la idea para este capitulo, y Ahome anda también con las hormonas algo altas jajajas es que es la edad jajaj.

xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7 coqueteando

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Viva el Siglo XXI! -

- Cap. 7 –

- coqueteando -

* * *

No importara cuantas veces lo detallara de pies a cabeza, no importaba que diferente luciera y cual indiferente aparentara, bueno siempre fue muy indiferente, pero estaba un 99.99 por ciento segura que era sesshomaru, solo que en ves de largo cabellos plateados era de una muy sexy rubia cabellera, era todo el, su estatura, porte , elegancia, personalidad y belleza, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?, bueno era muy fácil de responder, lo mas seguro era que el bombón aquí presente fuera su reencarnación, nunca se imagino encontrarse en un lugar como este a su reencarnación si solo el viejo seshomaru se enterara no le iba a gustar para panada, y así estuve por unos 5 minutos observando al otro sexy rubio seshomaru, asta que el me trono los dedos en mi cara distrayéndome .

-hey!... ¿estas bien?-me pregunto, ohh que hermosa y melodiosa voz tenia.

-¿eh?..Así, si disculpe – ¡muy bien Ahome, as el ridículo frente de el!- es solo que… se me hace conocido, eso es todo j jeje.

-¿conocido?-se extraño, toco su barbilla de una forma muy atractiva y se levanto de la silla, donde pude Haver con todo su esplendor la magnitud de su altura y era muy alto- que raro tengo apenas unos dos meses que llegue de estados unidos… en cambio usted yo nunca la había visto.- camino hacia la estrada de la escuela con los papeles debajo del brazo y yo lo seguí.

-bueno eso no importa, ya que lo veré muy seguido por aquí, ¿verdad?- le pregunte, esta reencarnación le gustaba y mucho, nada que ver con su antepasado.- ¿es maestro aquí?

-si, lo soy y estoy seguro que nos veremos muy seguido- me contesto amablemente y ¡asta me sonrío!- soy maestro de literatura e ingles.

-¡¿en serio? No sabe cuanto me gusta la literatura!- mentira, eres toda una sosa en esa materia, me dijo mi mente metiche- y el ingles no se mucho… pero usted me enseñará ¿verdad?- otra mentira mas, eres muy buena para el ingles, pero con tal de verle esos bonitos ojos y escuchar el _how are you _de sus linda boca me conformaba.

-que bueno que le guste la materia que le impartiré en clases, por que déjeme que le diga algo- caminamos asta llegar al pasillo del que antes me había indicado – no soy tan simpático durantes las clases- me sonrío de nuevo y que forma de sonreír, si no fuera por que es un maestro diría que me estaba coqueteando.

-no me diga eso… por que ya no me va gustar su clase- le dije- y eso no seria nada bueno para mis calificaciones- y le sonreí lo mas coquetamente posible sin ser obvia, claro.

-pero si no soy estricto durantes las clases, los alumnos podían aprovecharse del maestro- se acerco a mi con los brazo en la cadera y me seguía sonriendo.

-es cierto, pero usted sabrá poner un orden, y no todos son tan aprovechados…al menos yo no-

-bueno, eso hay que averiguarlo, ¿no lo cree? – y todo iba bien asta un grito de una persona que ya conocía muy bien arruino la atmosfera, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

-¡Ahomeee! Sal de donde estés!-

-oh no es inuyasha…-

* * *

Continuara.

Jjijiij sii soyy mallaaaa muajajaja ….. nah, es que tenia en mente una cosa cuando estoy escribiendo hago otra jajajaj.


End file.
